The present invention relates to an electric match or detonator and more particularly to an electric match which will ignite after being subjected to severe moisture and environmental conditions.
Various compositions are being used as ignition compositions for electric match and electric blasting detonators. One composition presently being used by the military in an electric match designated as M100 is comprised of potassium chlorate, lead monitro resourcinate and nitrocellulose priming material in conjunction with a chlorate, charcoal and lacquer mixture. A clear lacquer is applied for use as a protective coating. The heretofore available electric matches have a high failure rate when subjected to water or high humidity and also after extended periods of storage.
Another composition used for electric blasting detonators is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,367, which issued Mar. 16, 1965, to Roy L. Shinpaugh. This patent describes an ignition composition which is comprised of between 65 and 78 percent of barium chromate, between 7 and 16 percent of boron and between 10 and 20 percent of lead dioxide.